


Pain

by Unbanned_Rescue_Cat



Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat/pseuds/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat
Summary: A writing prompt challenge! The topic was:"Hana x Homare: Things you said through your teeth"





	Pain

It happened in an instant. One moment, Hana was jumping around, chatting happily and cheering merrily. The next, she was falling. 

Homare saw it all in slow motion. She was close enough to have reached out. But when she heard that audible 'crack', she froze. 

Hana was on the floor, looking up and laughing in embarassment. Saaya was already next to her, asking how she was. Hana's smile was slowly turning to a look of pain, and she was gripping her ankle. Saaya asked Homare something, but she was in a dazed. Saaya already ran off, leaving Homare and Hana.

"Help..."

Homare was suddenly free from her shock. Hana was looking up to her, tears in her eyes. Of course, it hurts. Homare knew the pain too well. She got down next to Hana, already helping her take off her shoe and socks. Homare could see the swelling has started. She wasted no time and picked up Hana, bridal style. 

"We'll get that iced. Don't worry." Homare said with a cool smile. Hana tried to smile back, but the pain was too much for her, and she moaned in pain.

"I got you. It'll be okay." Homare said through her teeth, hugging Hana close as she ran. They arrived at the infirmary, where Saaya and the nurse were ready for Hana. The nurse pointed at a bed, and Homare rushed to it, setting Hana down, but carefully.

Homare thought for a moment Hana was quiet because the pain was too much. Instead she was looking at Homare with large, bewildered eyes.

"So... cool..." Hana whispered, looking absolutely smitten, blushing and looking away.

Saaya and the nurse were applying a cold compress on Hana's leg. Saaya looked up to say something to Homare, but the blonde only stared, dumbfounded.


End file.
